narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Neji Hyūga/Archive 1
game jutsus The jutsus refered in the games of naruto could be posted. Well Neji only has his basic jutsu Rotation, 64 palms that stuff.... Kibafan12 22:11, 3 May 2008 (UTC) Yes but for example in the game naruto ultimate ninja 2 we see neji using a taijutsu called "Last Resort: Eight Gates Assault" and I think it's one of most advanced jutsus of the Hyuga clan so I thought we could make a simple reference. Vorka 21:49, 4 May 2008 (UTC) Yeah, i think he uses that Jutsu in his battle against against Kidomaru. I'm not sure, but it looks just like. (talk) 02:11, 14 May 2009 (UTC) The gates are placed in the head, spine and heart. Neji just hit Kidomaru in the head. And there are no proof that he has used Last Resort: Eight Gates Assault in the manga or anime. Jacce | Talk 05:03, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Yeah Well, you probably are right but I just own 3 games 2 for DS and 1 for wii. Say have any of you heard of Clash of Ninja Revolution EX? Kibafan12 00:08, 9 May 2008 (UTC) I've heard But this jutsu is from the PS2 game "Naruto Ultimate Ninja 2".It's an awesome game and many characters have some kind of advanced jutsu not seen on the manga or the anime --Vorka 20:44, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Continued In EX you can play as future Neji and other characters+ the Akatsuki Hakke Kuushou Hakke Kuushou-Vacum palm isn't mentioned in the technique list, and it could be Wind ReleasePaths 17:08, 5 December 2008 (UTC) :We need more proof, and Hyuga clan is known for beeing abel to release chakra from whatever bodypart that they like. Jacce 18:29, 5 December 2008 (UTC) :It isn't Wind Release, it's Taijutsu. --ShounenSuki 22:30, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Neji Nature Manipulation Since he is a jonin isn't her supposed to have at least two tytpes of chakra manipulation? I haven't seen him use not even one. Should this be called a mistake from Masashi? :Since he has gentle fist he might not need elemental chakra, or just hasen't found a situation where he should use it. Jacce 17:34, 6 March 2009 (UTC) ::And what Kakashi said is that by the time they reach Jonin, most ninja tend to have two types of nature manipulation, doesn't mean they have to. Omnibender - Talk - 18:54, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Manji, Swastika, Sauwastika Made...--TheUltimate3 (talk) 23:40, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :(Awesome start for the discussion, TheUltimate3 :p) Okay, so now that we know that Manji is the official translation made by Viz (not really a translation, but yeah, as I said earlier, sauwastika isn't very English either), I say we use Sauwastika over Manji because people might have more knowledge of that name. Of course, alternatives include using both names with an 'or' between them. Using swastika is in my head not an option, since that would be the turning the other way. ~Hakinu (talk | ) 23:45, 4 June 2009 (UTC) ::That's why I had the link to sauwastika, but the name as Manji. Annaatar (talk) 23:54, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :::Why not use " "? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 23:56, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Manji, Swastika, Sauwastika I'm moving this discussion from Annaatar's talkpage. It disturbs me to see that the parallel you choose to use when you want to explain what the swastika comes from. The swastika is in fact a symbol from the Hindu religion (among others, also Buddhism (which has it's origin in Hindu)) that was - many say - abused by the Nazi. You have to look a little deeper to not put the character in a context it does not belong in: In Hindu, the swastika represent the two forms of the creator god Brahma. Also, check this article, and take a look at the picture. This society's "mission was a broad based effort of philanthropy and moral education. It ran poorhouses and soup kitchens, as well as modern hospitals and other relief works." ~Hakinu (talk | ) 22:59, 4 June 2009 (UTC) : And for me, I'' have to learn to read the entire sentence. Oh well, maybe you learnt something anyway. ~Hakinu (talk | ) 23:01, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :: I believe that when most people see a swastika, they immediately think of the Nazi Party. So I used that.Annaatar (talk) 23:03, 4 June 2009 (UTC) ::: Mruaeh*~ If it were me, I'd state those facts (in short version, lol) in the article if I were to make the same trivia as you did. Oh well. ~Hakinu (talk | ) 23:07, 4 June 2009 (UTC) ::: * Random sound :What translation of volume 12? Could you get me the phrase it is used in? ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Jun 4, 2009 @ 23:28 (UTC) The Viz translation. It shows Neji taking off his headband, and outside of the boxes of the comic it says "The symbol pictured above is a Manji. It is traditional symbol used in Buddhist Imagery -ED".Annaatar (talk) 23:30, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Ok, I did a quick check of information, some notes: * Manji is the Japanese word for the Swastika symbol * Sauwastika is a symbol sometimes used to refer to the left-facing form of the Swastika which normally faces right. * Side-note, this is Neji's article, doesn't this note belong on Hyuga Main Family's Juinjutsu. * In Buddhism (which we know Kishimoto derives various parts of the series from) the left-facing Swastika is known as the "omote (front) manji" and represents love and mercy, while the right-facing Swastika is called the "ura (rear) manji" and is represents strength and intelligence. * The translations replacing the symbol with an X because of the Nazi abuse of the Swastika can be considered a factual note, it's backed by history and Wikipedia can explain that very well. * That Kishimoto would base the symbol on the Nazi symbol would be entirely false. Kishimoto derives from Buddhism and the left-facing omote manji which represents love and mercy was a great pick for a curse mark like this. A little twisted in meaning, but that's just derived from the way the Hyuga think. I think a better statement to be put on the Jutsu page: "In the manga the curse mark takes the form of a left-facing omote (front) manji from Buddhism. The manji is known in other languages as the Swastika and the term Sauwastika is sometimes used to differentiate it from the right-facing Swastika. Due to the Nazi Party's abuse of the right facing Swastika the anime and Viz's monthly distribution of the manga replaced the symbol with an X to avoid controversy over the symbol. Viz's released volumes however retain the original symbol." :~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Jun 5, 2009 @ 00:10 (UTC) :To echo one of your points, this is already explained at Hyuga Main Family's Juinjutsu. '~SnapperT ''' 01:36, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Hyuga Hairstyle... Do you think he has long hair to cover his Byakugan blindspot? I mean, it could be decoration, but it seems like he trying to hide it on purpose. Changeling4life :The blind spot isn't visible...There isn't a mark on the skin or anythin...It has to be found out..So...no, my guess is no....--AlienGamer--Talk--''' 09:57, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Wel it just seems like they do it on purpose...I mean, why do you need such long hair covering up ur neck? Changeling4life :Family Tradition? Because they like it like that? There are probably a lot more reasons, but i dont think covering the blindspot is one of them..--AlienGamer--Talk--''' 13:27, 29 July 2009 (UTC)